Padam padam
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Inglaterra es víctima de un desdichado galímatias o como se dice hablando en plata: un lío de cojones. Acorralado entre Francia y Estados Unidos, ni la Reina va a poder sacarlo de esta. FRUKUS


**Padam Padam**

_**Sumary: **_Inglaterra es víctima de un desdichado galímatias o como se dice hablando en plata: un lío de cojones. Acorralado entre Francia y Estados Unidos, ni la Reina va a poder sacarlo de esta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Seguramente nadie pretenda pagarnos por esto... esa mala suerte tenemos. Pero no os preocupeis, le robaremos a Himaruya todo cuanto no esté clavado. Es posible que en caso de que esté clavado robemos también los clavos.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de términos (a ver si aprendéis idiomas de una vez)<strong>

**Hello: **Hola

**Anglaterre: **Inglaterra

**Mon dieu, my god: **Dios mío

**Merde: **Caca

**Sacrebleu: **Sagrado Azul, otra variante de "Dios mío"

**Garçon:** chico, niño. (Estados Unidos)

**God save the queen: **Dios salve a la reina

**Shut up: **Cállate

**Bonjour: **Buenos días

**Yes: **Sí

**I hate you: **Te odio

**Ugly frog: **Rana fea

**Vous ne me détestez pas: **Tu no me detestas

**nue dans l'escalier: **Desnudo bajando la escalera

**I'm sorry: **Lo siento

**Awesome: **Genial

**Well: **Bueno

**Love ya: **Te quiero

**Please: **Por favor

**Don't be charming: **No seas encantador

**Don't be sweet: **No seas dulce

**How in the hell: **Cómo demonios

**France: **Francia

**Amerique: **América

**Bloody hell: **Maldita sea

**What's up: **Qué pasa

**Mon ami: **Amigo mío

**Merci: **Gracias

* * *

><p>Francia abre los ojos sintiéndose ligeramente dolorido del culo... y algo asfixiado. Una mata de pelo color paja le hace un poco de cosquillas en la nariz y sube la mano hasta él para quitárselo de la cara. Sonríe al recordar el evento de ayer en la noche, y sonríe más aun al ver a Inglaterra abrazado a su torso. Cierra los ojos de nuevo y se queda dormido.<p>

Un par de minutos... o quizás un par de cuartos de hora... o quizás un par de medias horas, o... a lo mejor un par de horas... probablemente un par de par de horas más tarde, Francia abre los ojos de nuevo. Tiene frío aunque el inglés sigue abrazándolo con fuerza al torso... pero esta vez él es quien está arriba. Cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Inglaterra esta muuuuuy dormido, muuuuuuy cómodo y no se entera de NADA. Pero cuando menos se lo esperan, es decir, en cualquier momento... John Lennon empieza a cantar algo sobre cambiar el mundo desde el móvil del inglés en los pantalones del franco y el pobre tiene que cantarlo unas cuantas veces antes de que le porculee al británico lo suficiente como para moverse cagándose en la madre que lo pari..., acordándose de dar los buenos días a la Sra. Lennon enpazdescanse.

Francia, que a esas alturas se ha vuelto a dormir, toma una de las almohadas que están por ahí y tapa sus cabezas. Él agradece el gesto de buena voluntad a campanilla en sueños y sigue durmiendo... y se va a ganar una bronca que te cagas... se va a ganar unas cuantas, de hecho.

Unos segundos más tarde, suena el teléfono de casa de Inglaterra; él da un manotazo y lo tira al suelo dejándolo descolgado.

—_Hello? Hello? _—Estados Unidos grita al otro lado del teléfono mientras Lennon sigue cantando hasta que alguien le haga caso o se quede sin batería.

Francia se despierta un poco, más por el movimiento que por otra cosa y, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del inglés, vuelve a quedarse dormido.

Inglaterra sigue con los ojos cerrados odiando estar cada vez mas despierto..., ¡no quiere despertarse!, ¡quiere seguir durmiendo!, ¡quiere seguir durmiendo! Cierra los ojos con fuerza y cuando siente algo moverse encima suyo se queda paralizado. ¿Desde cuando... su manta es tan calentita y... pesa tanto que casi lo asfixia y... se mueve y…? Abre los ojos de golpe, asustado. Lo primero que encuentra es el cojín encima de su cabeza, saca una mano como puede para quitárselo y ver el techo del cuarto y las paredes. Este cuarto... ¿Por que no está en su cuarto?

El francés sube una mano al notar el movimiento y lo abraza un poco, acercándose más. Saca un poco la lengua y le da un lametazo al cuello del británico, por instinto.

Lennon sigue dando por culo, Inglaterra puede oírlo. Siente la lengua húmeda en el cuello provocándole un escalofrío y se da cuenta de la mata de pelo rubio DEMASIADO largo y la mano que se mueve abrazándolo... se paraliza, de nuevo.

Sigue paralizado unos cuantos minutos más tratando de sumar dos mas dos de todas las maneras posibles que se le ocurren para que no sumen cuatro.

Francia sube entonces la otra mano y la hunde en el pelo de Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos, que se ha desgañitado la ultima media hora gritando al teléfono, por suerte ha colgado... en lugar de quedarse escuchando.

El británico se pone tenso de nuevo y decide que es más importante solucionar el problema de ahora, antes de tratar de saber en que clases de problemas se ha metido a si mismo en las ultimas horas. Se promete a si mismo no volver a probar el alcohol nunca más de la vida... en los próximo dos minutos, mientras trata de hacer que Francia se mueva y deje de aplastarle.

El francés se mueve un poco, sí.. ciertamente. Más hacia arriba de Inglaterra que hacia abajo, mientras baja la mano que lo estaba abrazando y la pone justo en sus regiones vitales.

El inglés da un bote él solo, sonrojándose completamente al sentir la mano justo ahí y al darse cuenta de que además está desnudo. Se escurre utilizando toda su fuerza y ningún deje de delicadeza para salir de debajo de Francia, de la cama, de la habitación... y no de la casa y del país por que se detiene a si mismo al llegar a las escaleras.

Excelente, sólo ha costado treinta segundos poner al inglés al borde de la crisis de nervios, cada vez lo hacemos más rápidamente.

El francés se gira sobre sí mismo al notar que el británico no está y abre los ojos.

—_An... Angleterre?_ —pregunta a la habitación vacía mientras el susodicho se mete a su cuarto y toma la manta de su cama. Se cubre con ella y se mete a su armario cerrando la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mygodmygodmygod —se repite como un mantra, balanceándose con los ojos muy abiertos.

John Lennon vuelve a sonar y esta vez Francia... estira el brazo para tomar sus pantalones y sacar el maldito teléfono de Inglaterra que no ha parado de sonar desde hace... mira quien llama y la cara de América de niño parpadea en la pantalla.

—_Mon... dieu..._—el francés vuelve a dormirse un poco con el teléfono en la mano.

El británico sigue dentro del armario balanceándose y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué coño... qué ha sido eso? es decir... no, no, en serio... ¿Qué puñetas ha sido eso? Está más traumatizado que el día que encontró un link en youtube en que Alemania cantaba una canción sobre tomates.

El móvil de Inglaterra, mientras tanto, vuelve a sonar y despierta a Francia.

Está incluso más traumatizado que el día que descubrió lo explícito que es la península en la que se encuentra Toronto de Canadá en relación a la posición geográfica de Estados Unidos.

—_Merde..._ —exclama Francia fastidiado. Es otra vez el puñetero niño. Piensa en contestar y luego piensa en la revolución que eso ocasionaría y en que no quiere que todo el ejército de Estados Unidos caiga sobre París. Se pone boca arriba y se estira, doliéndose un poco del culo de nuevo. Sonríe.

Está incluso más traumatizado que el día que se dio cuenta de que SOLO FLORIDA es más grande que TODA INGLATERRA. Y además se pregunta por que está recordando estas cosas justo ahora.

Luego decide que tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto. Es decir, una en la que obviamente él no hizo nada y todo es culpa de Francia. O incluso una en la que ni siquiera hay nada de lo que echarle la culpa a Francia.

El móvil vuelve a sonar.

—_Sacrebleu... _—se queja el francés algo fastidiado y con muchos trabajos se pone de pie—. _Angleterre?_ —le llama.

El británico se ríe nervioso. Claro, eso es... ¡Es mentira! ¡TODO FUE UN SUEÑO! Se convence a si mismo. No puede ser de otra manera, no concibe otra manera en la que él podría haber hecho nada. Y menos nada tan sumamente increíble... con Francia, sin que su sucio y traidor subconsciente esté implicado de alguna forma.

—_Angleterre?_ —insiste Francia metiendo la cabeza al cuarto del inglés. El teléfono vuelve a sonar y él se asusta de nuevo dentro del armario, dando un golpe. Luego se lleva las manos a la boca bajo la manta, rezando por que no le haya oído. ¿Por qué está Francia ahí? No, no... debe seguir soñando... eso es, seguro ahora se irá, claro, ¿cómo iba a esconderse él en un armario?

El francés, desde luego, escucha el golpe justo cuando iba a salir del cuarto... se detiene y vuelve a entrar.

—_An... Angleterre?_ ¿Estás ahí? Es... Tengo tu teléfono y no ha dejado de sonar desde..., ¿en dónde estás?

Inglaterra sigue agazapado, con los ojos cerrados "vetevetevetevete" piensa para si mismo. "_mygodmygodmygod_" todavía está tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. No está preparado para enfrentar a Francia. No está preparado para enfrentar a su teléfono... a penas si está preparado para enfrentarse a si mismo. El francés se sienta en la cama del inglés y el teléfono deja de sonar.

—Se que estás por ahí... seguramente temblando adentro de alguna manta.

¡Le ha visto! Piensa el británico, ¿cómo puede saberlo si no? _¡! _le ha visto.

—Pero si no le contestas al _garçon_... —continua el francés, bostezando.

Su fuerte escondite hipermegasecreto superoculto y mega poderoso echado a perder por... se detiene de lamentarse... el... _garçon_... _GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! AMERICA!_

—A menos que quieras que le conteste yo pero eso.. al final... creo que va a ser contraproducente —opina y el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

_¡Americamericamerica! ¡mygodmygodmygod! _

—¡NO! —grita histérico y luego se lleva las manos a la boca de nuevo.

—Vaya que es insistente... —comenta Francia cerrando los ojos... luego da un salto con el grito de Inglaterra—. _Mon dieu!_ Sabía que estabas ahí... —exclama mirando a la puerta del clóset.

—_¡Americamericamericamerica! ¡!_ —sigue balanceándose, si ya era bastante traumático de por si el hecho...

—_Angleterre._.. venga ya, sal del clóset —pide Francia y luego se ríe solo por el comentario—. No es como que vaya a comerte o algo por el estilo —se ríe otra vez un poco y el teléfono vuelve a sonar—. Creo que... entiendo la mecánica... habla, espera a que suene tooooooda la canción, luego cuelga... y espera exactamente cinco segundos para volver a marcar... —explica mirando el teléfono.

Esta bien... vamos chaval, tu eres fuerte, ¿te acuerdas? Tu eras el más fuerte... puedes hacerle frente a esto, venga... Inglaterra se anima a si mismo... tienes que resolver esto y tienes que resolverlo ya, porque como más tardes más embrollo va a haber. Saca la mano de la manta, abre la puerta del armario y mete de nuevo la mano dentro de la manta. Francia abre los ojos y mira hacia el armario.

—¿Estás jugando a los espantos?

—_SHUT UP! _—grita la manta. Vamos a ver... empieza a tratar de ordenar los sucesos en su mente. Lo primero de todo que América no se entere... PASE LO QUE PASE. Porque no. NO lo va a entender. No lo va a entender en absoluto y está a un paso de bombardear toda Europa, así que da igual cuantas veces le expliques que pedirte que renuncies a Francia cuando le tienes a él es como pedirte que renuncies a que te toque la lotería cuando ya tienes un sueldo...

—Oh, ahora estás pareciéndote más a ti mismo... —replica Francia y mira al techo. El teléfono vuelve a sonar—. _Angleterre... _es en serio. ¿Al menos puedo apagarlo? Empieza a marearme por más John Lennon que sea... —pide casual intentando silenciar el teléfono con una almohada.

Da igual que tan asombroso haya sido y qué tan bien te sientas, no lo va a entender... sigue explicándose a si mismo el inglés, y como no estas dispuesto a que haga lo único que quizás podría hacerle entender, vamos a eliminar esa posibilidad de la ecuación y... _MY GOD!_. Sale de dentro de la manta y del armario en un revuelo. Al ver a Francia se queda paralizado ahí de pie. Desnudo, histérico, sonrojado y sin saber que hacer.

—_Bonjour..._ —Francia lo mira de arriba a abajo y sonríe lascivamente. Saca el teléfono de debajo de la almohada y se lo tiende—. ¿Estás bien?

Inglaterra sigue sin reaccionar unos instantes. Luego frunce el ceño y le quita el teléfono bruscamente mientras sale de allí.

—_Yes._ Es decir... _No_. Es decir... yo... _I hate you, ugly frog! _—grita desde la puerta

—_Vous ne me détestez pas, Angleterre_ —responde Francia en tono normal, viéndolo salir por la puerta, él baja por las escaleras todavía sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido (_nue dans l'escalier_). El teléfono suena de nuevo en su mano cuando llega al salón donde se echa encima la manta de cuadros que hay ahí y descuelga mientras se va a la cocina.

—_Hello?_ —pregunta Estados Unidos consternado..

—_He... he...llo..._ —balbucea con la voz quebrada, pero tratando de sonreír. El americano suspira aliviado al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Ah, _Iggy_! Me da mucho, mucho gusto escucharte. ¿Dónde has estado? Te he hablado un millón de veces... hablé primero a tu casa, y creo que descolgaron pero no escuchaba nada... y después me dice que está ocupado. Y luego aquí, al celular... te he hablé ayer en la noche y no me contestaste y... —se queda callado un segundo.

—_Ye... yes. _Lo sé... —responde suavemente mientras busca leche en la nevera.

—¿Está todo bien? —le dice con voz preocupada. Inglaterra se detiene y abre la boca para decir algo... la cierra, vuelve a abrirla para decir algo... la cierra.

— _Iggy? Hello?_ —presiona Estados Unidos.

—_I... I..._

—_Iggy_... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? No te oyes bien... —sigue el americano, ligeramente alarmado al otro lado de la línea—. Debe ser que me echas de menos... —agrega sonriente.

—_I'm sorry... _—se disculpa realmente muy, muy, muy arrepentido... y le duele el estómago después de oír eso ultimo.

—_You're sorry?_ ¿Por? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Siento haberte preocupado —añade tragando saliva y, para él, cambiado de tema.

—¿Sabes? He visto hoy algo absolutamente _AWESOME_ que creo que te gustaría...

—suelta Estados Unidos, ilusionado cambiando el tema también y luego bosteza.

—¿Ah... sí? —pregunta suavecito, aún en un tono un poco desanimado, pero interesado.

—_Yes, _es una tienda. Hum... naah. Quizás deberías esperar a verla por tí mismo... ¿Ya sabes cuando vas a venir? —agrega sonriente.

—No... —responde mientras saca los cereales y un tazón.

—Oh, _well..._ —bosteza de nuevo y se empieza a quitar la ropa—. Es tarde aquí, aunque aún traigo jet lag. Pff... tu debes estar muy descansado por haber dormido toda la noche como un viejito que eres JAJAJAJA!

—_Ye... yes... _—balbucea tratando de seguir la conversación con normalidad mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza al borde del llanto. El americano se mete a la cama.

—_Yes_? ¿Cómo que _yes_? ¿Al fin admites que eres un anciano venerable? —pregunta quitándose los lentes.

—No... —sonríe un poco, una sonrisa sincera.

—Ya decía yo... —apaga la luz y se hace bolita en la cama... bosteza de nuevo—. ¿Sabes?

—_Yes?_ —pregunta echando los cereales y la leche en el tazón.

—Hoy te he echado mucho de menos... —confiesa bajando el tono de voz mucho, mucho. Cerrando los ojos, relajado.

_Ohmygod_... piensa Inglaterra, que cada vez está más cerca de echarse a llorar. De hecho, empieza a llover. Estados Unidos suspira.

—_Love ya _—termina quedándose dormido con el teléfono en la oreja.

—_Please... _—suplica el inglés muy muy muy muy bajito mientras se deja caer al suelo de la cocina y suelta el telefono por ahí— _Don't be charming... don't be sweet..._ —termina cubriéndose la cabeza con la manta de nuevo. Solloza un par de veces sintiéndose una absoluta mierda.

Francia baja las escaleras ya vestido... cantando "Padam, padam" de Edith Piaf del mismo modo en que lo cantaba ayer noche antes de que todo sucediera.

El británico sigue en el suelo de la cocina cubriéndose con la manta y deseando morirse. ¿Cómo pudo... _how in the hell..._?

—Oh, _Angleterre_? —le nombra entrando a la cocina aún tarareando hasta que nota su presencia, el susodicho, rápidamente se frota los ojos secándoselos y aspira los mocos por la nariz—. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en el Haya? —pregunta ignorando por que está ahí abajo de la manta... asumiendo que en realidad sólo tiene una terrible resaca. Él, después de respirar un par de veces con dificultad trata de recuperar la compostura.

—No me jodas, _France_. No hay nada que podría importarme menos ahora mismo —suelta fríamente mientras se pone de pie, todavía de espaldas a él.

Francia se calla unos segundos e Inglaterra sale de la cocina sin siquiera mirarle. Sube las escaleras y se va arriba a ducharse, afeitarse y vestirse y todo eso.

El francés frunce un poco el ceño. Esperaba... esperaba que hoy estuviera un poco de mal humor y demás, quizás algo agobiado por el niño... pero esto es... Observa el tazón de cereal con leche a medio servir y se encoge de hombros. Sirve un poco más de leche, luego busca una cuchara y empieza a comer.

_Bloody hell._ _Bloody bloody hell._ Eso es lo único el inglés puede pensar mientras se ducha. Luego sale y mientras se viste, cuelga el teléfono que está descolgado en la habitación de las visitas y llama al primer ministro para recibir una bronca y se obliga a escucharla entera, calladito.

Cuando Francia termina el tazón de leche lo deja sin lavar en el fregadero y se mueve a la sala. Prende la televisión y sonríe un poco. Siente un fuerte dolor en el culo cuando se sienta y aún así, sonríe un poco más. Hala, piensa, _Amerique_ es un chico con suerte

En cuanto acaba, vuelve a bajar recordándose a si mismo que es un adulto y que es el único culpable de todo esto. Así que nada de pagarlo con _France _de nuevo, se reprende a si mismo

—¿Ya estás más relajado? —le pregunta el francés sin mala intención cuando lo ve bajar las escaleras. Su primer impulso es fulminarle con la mirada y luego... cierras los ojos y suspira.

—_Yes._

—Bien... —no se mueve de su lugar—, ¿ya te interesa un poco más la hora de la reunión en el Haya?

—_Yes_... —suspira de nuevo mirando hacia la moqueta—. Aunque ni siquiera sé qué hora es ahora.

—Son como las diez y algo —dice Francia mirando de nuevo a la televisión. Luego se ríe un poco y arruga la nariz—. _Mon dieu..._ nunca acabaré por entender el humor inglés...

—_My god... _y encima estoy llegando tarde —bufa Inglaterra—. Vámonos.

—Bien... —Francia se pone de pie y lanza el bordado que estaba haciendo el británico ayer y con el que había estado jugueteando a la mesa de lado. Él lo ignora buscando las llaves del Bentley en el cajón y luego se dirige al parking mientras sigue lloviendo a cantaros.

El francés camina atrás de él y cuando se detiene en la puerta del parking le pone la mano en el hombro.

—_What's up?_ —pregunta deteniéndose pero sin apartarle.

—Has hecho cosas mucho peores, _mon ami_... —le dice en un susurro apretando un poco la mano. Luego, antes de empezar a caminar hasta el coche, agrega— Vas a estar bien...

Inglaterra se queda plantado unos instantes, valorando esas palabras y luego se sube al coche, se pone el cinturón y arranca el motor. Francia se mira en el vidrio del coche, arreglándose un poco el pelo... después de poco abre la puerta y se sube también.

—Lo lamento, pero no me arrepiento —admite en un tono bastante frío pero sincero, sin mirarlo una vez se ha sentado—. Y eso es probablemente lo peor de todo.

Francia lo mira valorando cada palabra y luego sonríe.

—Lo sé —susurra. Luego mira al frente y se le borra la sonrisa. Se queda callado unos instantes—. _Merci _—agrega serio esta vez, sin especificar si lo que agradece es el hecho en sí o su sinceridad.

* * *

><p>Los reviews son bienvenidos... :D<p> 


End file.
